The objective of this study is to determine the social role and functions of urban communes as a family alternative, particularly their structure, organization, and impact on values, child-rearing, sex roles, couple relationships, and patterns of involvement with the city. Intensive case material on five communes, selected for variations in duration, stability, and presence of children, has been collected. Instrumented data collection on an additional 20 cases is now underway.